The Lion King Squaring The Circle
by Fujiwara-Sachiko
Summary: This story focuses on not only familiar characters such as Simba, Kiara, and Kovu, but some fancharacters as well. Here, you'll meet Malika, Farashuu, Ainrah, Kimbilio, and Abasi, among others. This is their story along side of those elite, famous lions..


"That Simba! He'll pay for the murder of Scar! He'll pay for exiling us! HE'LL PAY FOR EVER MESSING WITH I, ZIRA!" growling, a stick thin lioness paced outside of a shabby cave, many others watched her. Simba, the so called 'Lion King', exiled them as Outlanders years ago when he killed scar.

One young lioness stepped forward from the crowd of tooth and claw. Whilst young in her years, she was witty and intelligent.

"Well Zira, do you have a plan? I mean, if that so called 'lion king' is a puss as you say he is, then do away with him!"

Zira whipped her head in the direction of the young lioness, never letting her eyes off of the black and brown pelt.

"What do you mean, Ainrah?!"

"I mean, Zira, that with your conniving mind, that you of all lionesses could figure out a way of killing him!"

"...You're absolutely right, Ainrah...I'll have a plan in due time..."

Ainrah smirked at this comment and strutted off somewhere.

"Farashuu!! FARASHUU!"

"Ugh, what is it, Malika? I'm trying to pounce Zazu.." Farashuu muttered under her breath, trying to hush her sister so the advisor bird wouldn't hear.

"Oy! Fine then!" Malika ran out from the grass and tackled Zazu, who threw a fit.

"There. He's pounced."

"Okay...Well then. What's with you running and yelling my name, eh?"

"Well...Lady Kiara's gone missin' again! That means..."

"We gotta go find her?"

"Yep." The two young lionesses considered themselves Kiara's bodyguards. Kiara was the heir to Simba's pride, so she needed to be protected. And since Timon and Puumba weren't to great at protecting a lion cub, they took it upon themselves to be her bodyguards, even if they weren't much older than the princess herself.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!"

Speaking of the princess...

"Well I'll be damned. That cub and her high voice. Oy." Malika shook her head and wandered towards the voice, Farashuu wandering straight after her. They came to -- wouldn't you know it -- Timon and Puumba.

"PUUMBA! LET ME DEFINE: 'BABY SITTING'!" The meerkat shouted at his warthog companion, who sat in a small pond, grimacing.

"Sorry, Timon." He stood up and walked back to the shore, and a large ball of tannish gold fur rose from the water, gasping for air. Malika jumped in.

"What did you two do to the princess?!"

"Malika, Malika. We didn't do anything!"

"Oh, really? Then why was Puumba sitting on Lady Kiara then?"

Amidst the arguement over the young princess, Kiara grew angry and impatient.

"I'm not just a princess, you know! Thats only half of who I am!" She cried out in desperation. All arguments ceased and all eyes turned to the soon-to-be queen.

"Well, err, who's the other half?" Puumba tilted his head slightly at Kiara's statement.

"Well, I...um...err..." Kiara stuttered, she brought herself too deep into the topic that she no longer knew how exactly to explain herself. Luckily for her, Farashuu and Malika knew what she was talking about and nodded to the cub, who smiled and nodded back. Soon, Timon and Puumba started arguing about what was better: slimy grubs or crunchy grubs. Kiara rolled her eyes and started off; in the wrong direction.

"Where are you going, Lady Kiara?" Farashuu cocked her head slightly as the princess jumped onto a makeshift bridge made out of a log.

"The Outlands, I guess." Kiara shrugged.

"Woah, Lady Kiara." Malika jumped in front of the golden cub, shaking her head. "You know your father forbade you.."

"Well you're one to talk! You're not much older than I!"

"You and your logic. Fine. You've swayed us. But we're coming with you. Anything happens and we're out of there before your dad finds out." The threesome started into the barren wasteland that was left to the Outlanders. There was no sign of life, an occasional bug here and there, sure. The occasional lizard skittering this way and that, definitely; but no lions for miles.

All of a sudden, there was a rustle in the bushes. The young lionesses jumped and looked around shiftily.

"Who's there?!" Farashuu took a step forward to hear growling.

"Show yourselves!" Malika shifted uneasily, ready to attack.

From the bushes came two young lions. One was brown, had green eyes and a darker brown tuft of fur on his head. The other was tan and black, had dark green eyes, and a black mane. For several minutes it was a stare down between three Pride Landers and two Outsiders. The smaller brown lion seemed strong, but at the same time, was meek. The other showed clear dominance, being larger, and seemingly, more fierce.

"What are you doing here, Pride Landers?" The smaller brown lion spoke, quivering slightly.

"You're _so_ far away from home, are you not?" The other stepped forward, sizing up the three young lionesses.


End file.
